·Mi Persona Favorita·
by MikuLove34
Summary: Y ya eres mi persona favorita, cada minuto a tu lado es genial y no hay nada en el mundo mundial que ame mas que estar contigo cada momento lo haces especial, tu eres mi persona favorita y aunque no siempre lo ando diciendo, es buen momento decirte que te quiero Te quiero, te quiero y siempre así será ¡REESCRITO!


**Mi persona favorita….**

En uno de los colegios de Tokio, se encontraba recostada contra un árbol una chica, ésta era de tez blanca y delicada como la porcelana, cabello azabache y tenía unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda, traía puesto el uniforme que consistía en, una falda tableada color azul, junto con una camisa que delinea su delicado torso color blanca, una corbata color azul la cual tenia floja, unos zapatos negros y medias azules hasta las rodillas. La bella chica disfrutaba de los pocos minutos libres que le quedaban antes de entrar a lo que ella llama, "la cárcel"

-¡Kaoru!- grita una chica

-Eh?- dice confundida la portadora de ojos esmeraldas que corresponde al nombre de Kaoru

-Por fin te encontramos Kao…- dice una chica de cabello rubio atado en dos coletas altas, portaba unos ojos color celeste como el cielo, ella portaba el mismo uniforme que Kaoru

-Ah! Hola Myako- responde desinteresada Kaoru

-Vamos se nos hace tarde para entrar a clases- dice una chica de raros pero hermosos ojos rosas, cabello naranja y lo llevaba atado en una coleta alta con un moño

\- ¡no es justo Momoko!, yo no quiero ir- protesta Kaoru

-Vamos Kao… solo falta una semana- dice sonriente la chica que corresponde al nombre de Miyako

-¡Pero es eterno!-

-No seas exagerada, en la última semana no hacemos nada- dice la chica que corresponde al nombre de Momoko

-Uff- resopla con mala gana -Está bien… pero conste que entro porque ustedes me lo piden- resignada Kaoru se levanta y emprende rumbo al salón junto a sus amigas.

Iban caminando, cuando alguien les interrumpe el paso

-Hola chicas- saluda un chico rubio de ojos azules, era una cabeza más alto que las chicas, también llevaba el uniforme que consistía en una camisa blanca que definía bien su torso y músculos de sus brazos, un pantalón gris , una corbata azul que la tenia floja y unos zapatos negros

-Hola Boomer- responden las chicas

-¿Y en donde están los idiotas #1 y #2?- pregunta Kaoru con desinterés

-¡Kaoru, no hables así!- le replica Momoko

-¿Que dije que no fuera cierto?- dijo haciéndose la incomprendida Kaoru

-No cambias más- dice resignada Momoko

-Ellos ya están en el salón- responde con desinterés Boomer

-Bueno entonces vamos para allá que llegamos tarde- apura Miyako

-¡Vamos!- responde Boomer. Los cuatro chicos llegan al salón y se encuentran con una escena de pleno caos, chicos jugando guerra de papeles, otros aflojando la silla del profesor, algunas chicas rayaban el pizarrón, otras hablaban entre grupos y había otro grupo que rodeaban a dos chicos

-¿Vamos Brick, quieres salir conmigo?- pregunta una chica

-¡No sal conmigo!- dice otra chica

-¡Butch! ¡Butch!, vamos este sábado a bailar- dice otra chica

-¡No Butch! Ven conmigo!- dice otra chica

-No lo siento tengo planes- Contesta desinteresadamente un chico de pelo naranja largo hasta los hombros, ojos raramente de color carmín, pero cautivadores y llevaba puesto el uniforme y su inesperable gorra roja, corresponde al nombre de Brick…

-Yo también tengo planes, no puedo salir con ninguna- dice un chico de cabellos azabache atado en una coleta hacia atrás dejando caer un mechón cubriéndole un ojo, éstos eran color verde como el bosque tan profundos que te perdías en su mirada y también llevaba puesto el uniforme y correspondía al nombre de Butch.

-Abran paso- dijo una voz chillona, que los chicos no tardaron en reconocer

-¿Y ahora que quieres Himeko?- dice un poco molesto Butch por la presencia de la chica

-Quiero que Bricky salga conmigo- responde Himeko acercándose a Brick

-En primera ¡No me digas "Bricky" y en segunda ya te dije que no- dijo algo fastidiado Brick

-¡Ash!, ya verás saldrás conmigo algún día- dice Himeko para luego retirarse

-Esa chica en serio está loca- le susurra Butch a Brick

-Ni que lo digas-

-Bueno chicas! Gracias por venir a saludar pero ahora preciso estar con mis amigos- dice Boomer mientras empuja a las chicas hacia otro lado

-Gracias viejo- agradece Butch

-No hay de que- responde mientras los abraza amistosamente

-Parece que Brick tiene una fan algo… Loca- dice Momoko de forma burlona

-Ni me lo recuerdes-

-Hola chicas- saluda Butch

-Hola- dice amigablemente Miyako y Momoko

-Y tu no saludas?- dice Butch

-Hola idiota #1 e idiota numero #2- dice fingiendo una voz amable

-Pero que grosera estamos...- responde sarcasticamente Butch

-Yo no soy grosera… soy sincera-

-No puedo creer lo estúpida que eres- dice ya molesto Butch

-¿Perdón? ¿como me dijiste imbécil?- responde enojada Kaoru

-Ya chicos no peleen- Tranquiliza Miyako

En eso entra el profesor y todos se sientan en sus lugares…

-Buen día alumnos-

-Buen día profesor- responden al unísono los alumnos

El profesor se sienta en su silla, pero ésta se rompe y el profesor cae al suelo

-JAJAJAJJAJAJJAJAJJAJAJJA- se escucha por parte de los alumnos

-Quien fue el responsable de esto!- dice el profesor muy enfadado, y todos los alumnos miran a Randy –¡Tú castigado!, te quedaras limpiando el salón!-dice molesto el profesor

-Pero tengo práctica- se queja Randy

-Entonces lo hubieras pensado antes de haber aflojado la silla- dice más calmado y burlón el profesor

-¡Uffa!- se queja el chico

-"Uffa"-le hace la burla el profesor produciendo una pequeña risilla en los alumnos –Bueno les tengo un aviso, éste sábado se hará la fiesta de despedida del año escolar, es una fiesta formal por lo tanto las chicas tendran que venir de vestidos y los chicos de traje-

-Siiiiiiiiii- gritan algunos alumnos emocionados

-KKMMM- carraspea el profesor -No termine, el que quiera cantar esa noche viene y me dice que yo los anoto y eso es todo, tienen el resto de el día libre pero no hagan desastre-

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- gritan emocionados los alumnos

* * *

-Por fin un baile- dice emocionada Miyako

-Va a estar genial y nosotras vamos a estar hermosas con vestido, maquillaje y peinados- dice igual de emocionada Momoko

-Conmigo no cuenten para ir a ese estúpido baile- dice con desinterés Kaoru

-Pero Kao! Va a ser aburrido si no vas!- dice haciendo puchero Miyako

-Si aparte escuche a los chicos que se iban a anotar para cantar en la fiesta- dice Momoko para tratar de convencerla

-¿Y a mi qué?- dice sin interés Kaoru

-Que son nuestros amigos y hay que estar para apoyarlos- dice Miyako -No solo te lo pedimos nosotras, ellos mismos no pidieron que fuésemos-

-Ademas... quiero confesarme a Brick, y necesito su apoyo chicas- dice Momoko con la cara sonrojada

-Yo..- titubea Kaoru, entonces Miyako le hace la carita de cachorro triste, pues ella sabe que eso, nunca falla al momento de querer convencer a alguien

-Esa cara… esos ojos…. *suspiro* esta bien iré, pero solo porque ustedes me lo piden y porque no me resisto a la cara de Miyako- dice resignada Kaoru

-Siiiii, gracias Kao- dicen Miyako y Momoko abrazando a Kaoru

-Okey…. Pero… Suéltenme que no… respiro- dice casi sin aire

-Ups si lo sentimos- dice Miyako y luego toman de nuevo rumbo hacia el patio

* * *

Por otro lado con los chicos que estaban un poco más lejos de las chicas

-Parece que las chicas lograron convencer a Kaoru de que vaya a la fiesta- rompe el silencio Boomer

-Muy bien Butch, tu novia va a ir a la fiesta, felicitaciones- Dice de forma burlona Brick

-Ja ja, que gracioso- dice algo sonrojado Butch

-jajajaja- carcajean sus dos amigos

-Cambiando de tema…- dice Boomer –tenemos que arreglar cuando nos juntaremos a ensayar para la fiesta-

-Tienes razón, esta tarde vayan a mi casa y lleven sus instrumentos- dice Brick

-Okey…- responden los chicos y siguieron su camino.

* * *

Los días fueron pasando y los chicos se juntaban a ensayar aquella canción que interpretaban con tanto sentimiento mientras que las chicas iban de tienda en tienda buscando el vestido con las que deslumbrarían en el baile.

(Pov Miyako)

 _Ya es el día que he esperado por toda la semana, ya tenemos los vestidos, zapatos y maquillaje, solo falta que vengan las chicas a mi casa para aprontarnos. Oh, escucho el timbre, de seguro son las chicas...en eso tocan la puerta de mi cuarto_

-Adelante-

-Hola Miyako - dice Momoko alegre

-¿Donde esta Kaoru?- pregunto mientras busco con la mirada a mi amiga

-Va a venir más tarde debido a que tiene práctica-

-Ah… espero que llegue a tiempo-

-No te preocupes, ella vendrá a tiempo- dice Momoko mientras se sienta en mi cama y me invita a hacer lo mismo, yo acepto y nos ponemos a conversar sobre trivialidades para pasar el tiempo mientras esperamos a Kaoru.

* * *

 **Con Kaoru en el parque**

-Que cansancio- dice agotada –Necesito descansar… y todavía tengo que ir a lo de Miyako a alistarme para la estúpida fiesta- dice para sí misma

-¡Kaoru!-

-¿Eh?- dice algo confundida Kaoru

-¡Kaoo, espera!-

-¡Ah!, hola Mitch ¿Qué quieres?- dice con desinterés Kaoru

-Se que es muy tarde, y de seguro ya te lo pidieron un montón de chicos pero…- dice algo nervioso Mitch

-¡Ya! Sin rodeos hombre- apura algo impaciente Kaoru

-Ok!... bueno…. ¿Q-quie-quieres ir al baile conmigo?- lo dice rapido, sin embargo Kaoru lo entiende, ella quedó sorprendida, debía admitir que él le llegó a gustar y mucho… hasta alguien comenzó a cautivarla tan solo con su mirada, creando mariposas en su estómago, ese alguien es nada más ni nada menos que Butch

-Mitch yo….- pero fue interrumpida porque el chico la besa y ésta queda en estado de shock

* * *

Un lugar cerca de allí...

(Pov Butch)

 _Iba caminando por el parque rumbo a mi casa, hoy fue un día muy agotador y todavía no termina ya que este es un día muy especial tanto para mí como para mis amigos, después de todo hoy nos confesaremos a las chicas que nos gustan, en mi caso la chica del que estoy enamorado, es testaruda pero tierna, ruda pero es más delicada que un cristal, atlética y con un buen cuerpo, ella es la única que pudo apoderarse de mi corazón…. Amm, ¿aquella no es Kaoru? ¿Pero que le pasa? ¿porqué está así?_

 _Caminé un poco más cerca para ver que era lo que ocurría… No puede ser, esto no está pasando… ¿Kaoru con… Mitch?, esto no puede ser cierto… ¡Pero lo es!, lo estoy viendo ¡Kaoru… está con Mitch!_

 _Al ver a Kaoru besándose con Mitch, comencé a sentirme vacío, triste, por lo tanto decidí salir de allí. Corrí y corrí hasta llegar a mi casa, no tenia ánimos para ir a la fiesta, pero no podía defraudar a mis amigos así que empecé a alistarme y a intentar borrar aquella imagen de mi mente._

Con Kaoru…

A los pocos segundos Mitch se separó de Kaoru, y ésta sale de su trance

-Mitch, lo siento pero yo…- pero fue interrumpida por el chico

-Estas enamorada de… Butch… lo sé- dice algo triste el chico

-¿Co-como lo sa-sabes?- dice Kaoru sonrojada

-Porque… con solo decir su nombre ya te sonrojas- dice burlón el chico

-Pe-pero si… ya sabias porque… me besaste?- pregunta algo confundida Kaoru

-Pus no lo se ¿Esperanza?…-dice bajando la cabeza

-Yo lo siento…. ¿Pero podemos ser amigos?. Digo si quieres...- dice alegremente Kaoru

-¿E-Enserio? ¡Por supuesto que quiero!- y sin pensarselo la abraza y ella le corresponde

-Me encantaría seguir la charla, pero me esperan mis amigas- dice con un tono apurada, se separa de él, lo saluda con la mano y se va corriendo de allí rumbo a lo de Miyako. Al llegar toca el timbre y espera a que alguien le abra, luego al entrar sube, las y se dirige al cuarto de Miyako

* * *

-Hola chicas- dice desinteresada cerrando la puerta tras de si

-Por fin llegas Kao, ya es tarde, empezaremos contigo- dijo Miyako algo alterada

-¿¡Que!? ¿porqué conmigo?- dijo/gritó Kaoru

-Porque llegas tarde- sentenció Momoko para luego jalarla y sentarla, para empezar a maquillarla y peinarla.

Una hora y media después...

(Para ver los vestidos de las chicas, hablenme por inbox y yo les doy el link)

-Chicas nos vemos HERMOSAS!- dijo muy emocionada Miyako

-Tienes razón, espero que a Brick le guste- Dijo Momoko con corazoncitos en los ojos

-Eso de seguro- dijo Kaoru -ya deja de preocuparte-

-Si tienes razón, debo calmarme-

-Ok….- dice con desinterés Kaoru

-Bueno chicas vayamos a la fiesta- Dice Miyako apurando a sus amigas

-¿Por qué tanto apuro?, ¿tantas ganas de ver a Boomer tienes?- dice de forma pícara Momoko

Miyako se sonroja –¿Q-Que cosas di-dices Mo-momoko?- dice sonrojada Miyako

-ja ja ja, te sonrojaste-

-Hay ya chicas no empiecen con sus tonterias y vayámonos que ya es tarde- dice Kaoru con desinterés

* * *

En la fiesta….

-Hey chicos- llama Boomer

-Ah! hola Boomer- dice Brick haciendo esos saludos dificiles con las manos que solo los chicos entienden

-Hola- dice Butch haciendo el mismo saludo con las manos, pero algo mas desanimado

-Am… ¿ocurre algo Butch?- pregunta Brick

-No nada solo estoy cansado- dice fingiendo una sonrisa

-Vamos a hacer como que te creemos- dice desconfiado Boomer

Los chicos estaban vestidos con trajes negros, camisa blanca y corbata con sus respectivos colores, estaban peinados como siempre.

-Oigan, ¿han visto a las chicas?- pregunta Brick

-La verdad no, y tampoco me interesa- dice Butch con desinterés

-Pero… ¿no te ibas a confesar a…?- Pregunta confundido Boomer

-No cambie de opinión, voy a cantar pero no como confesión- dice un poco triste Butch

-¿Eh, por qué?- pregunta más confundido Brick

-¿Si por qué?- Pregunta Boomer

-Porque… Porque… vi a Kaoru besándose con Mitch- dice con rapidez que solo sus amigos le entendieron -Perdí mi oportunidad chicos...-

-¡¿Qué?! eso no es posible- dicen los dos chicos

-Si, si lo es! Yo los vi- Dice Butch triste

-Viejo, aquí hay algo que no encaja..- dice Brick pensativo

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Dice Butch confundido

-Porque, me di cuenta como te mira Kaoru, es muy obvia- dice Brick

-¿Lo dices en-enserio?- dice sonrojado Butch

-¡Si!, confiésate y luego ve que pasa- dice Boomer para animar a Butch

-O-ok- dice Butch

-Am chicos… esas no son Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru?- pregunta sorprendido Brick

-Wow!- dicen sorprendidos Butch y Boomer

Las chicas caminaban hacia los chicos, y a cada paso que daban éstos quedaban embobados con ellas.

-Hola chicos- saluda alegremente Miyako

-A…A….- Balbuceaban los chicos aun en shock

Las chicas largan una risilla, entonces Kaoru los abofetea y ellos despiertan

-¿Porque hiciste eso Kaoru?- se queja Brick sobandoce la mejilla

-Es que era frustrante verlos con cara de babosos- dice Kaoru burlonamente

-Se ven muy lindas chicas- alaga Boomer

-Gracias Boomer- agradece Momoko

En eso hace un ruido el micrófono, de esos que aturden…

-Atención alumnos, apresten atención- decía una de las profesoras arriba del escenario –Bueno es momento de presentar a una de las bandas que van a tocar hoy… denle un fuerte aplauso a… **The super boys**

-Esos somos nosotros, vamos chicos- dice Brick

Los chicos suben al escenario, Brick canta, Butch con guitarra común del lado derecho de Brick, y Boomer del lado izquierdo con otra guitarra eléctrica y un chico XX los ayuda con la batería

-Hola- Saluda Brick -bueno nosotros vamos a cantar una canción que se la dedicamos a Nuestras personas Favoritas… esperamos que les guste- dice Brick

(La canción se llama "Mi persona favorita de Río Roma", recomiendo que la pongan para que tenga más sentido)

 _ **Brick**_ _  
Desde, el día en que te vi  
Sentí como que ya te conocía  
Un minuto fue suficiente y ya sentía quererte_

 **Brick mira a Momoko**

 _ **Butch**_ _  
Me encanta que seas tan ocurrente  
De repente dices cosas que me vuelan la mente simplemente  
Pero siempre estas presente  
Aunque no pueda verte_

 **Butch le guinea el ojo a Kaoru**

 _ **Boomer**_ _  
De locura casi estamos igual  
De un día a otro me volví tu mega fan_

 **Boomer le sonríe a Miyako**

 _ **Los 3**_ _  
Y ya eres mi persona favorita  
Cada minuto a tu lado es genial  
Y no hay nada en el mundo mundial  
Que ame más que estar contigo  
Cada momento lo haces especial_

 _Tu eres mi persona favorita  
Y aunque no siempre lo ando diciendo  
Es buen momento decirte que te quiero  
Te quiero  
_ _ **Brick**_ _  
te quiero y siempre así será_

 **(Siempre te voy a querer Momoko piensa Brick)**

 _ **Butch**_ _  
Creo que por más que pase y pase el tiempo  
Aunque llueva o truene nunca pasara lo nuestro  
A menos eso ciento_

 **-¿Chicas soy yo o la canción nos la dedican a nosotras?- pregunta Momoko –Pues yo creo que sí contesta Miyako –Chicas... Butch me guineo el ojo- dice sonrojada Kaoru –No lo puedo creer los chicos se nos están confesando- dice Momoko muy alegre…**

 _ **Brick**_ _  
De locura casi estamos igual  
De un día a otro me volví tu mega fan  
_ _ **Los 3**_ _  
Y ya eres mi persona favorita  
cada minuto a tu lado es genial  
y no hay nadie en el mundo mundial  
que ame más que estar contigo  
cada momento lo haces especial_

 _Tu eres mi persona favorita  
Y aunque no siempre lo ando diciendo  
Es buen momento decirte que te quiero  
_ _ **Butch**_ _  
Decirte que te quiero  
_ _ **Boomer**_ _  
Apareciste justamente  
Cuando estaba listo para quererte  
Y después de todo te fui a encontrar_

 _Y ya eres mi persona favorita  
Cada minuto a tu lado es genial  
Y no hay nadie en el mudo mundial  
Que ame más que estar contigo  
Cada momento lo haces especial  
_ _ **Butch**_ _  
Tu eres mi persona favorita  
_ _ **Brick**_ _  
Y aunque no siempre lo ando diciendo  
_ _ **Boomer**_ _  
Es buen momento decirte que te quiero  
Te quiero te quiero  
_ _ **Butch**_ _  
y siempre así será  
_ _ **Brick**_ _  
Y siempre así será y siempre así será…..!_

Todos aplauden a los chicos…

-Wow!, lo hicieron excelente chicos, Felicitaciones- felicita la profesora

-Gracias, y gracias a todos- agradece Boomer

Los chicos bajan del escenario y se dirigen a las chicas

-Am… ¿qué les pareció?- pregunta Boomer sonrojado

-Pues, cantaron muy lindo- dice Miyako sin mirarlo

-Am… Mo-Momoko ¿podemos hablar en privado?- dice un Brick rojo y algo nervioso

-Cla-claro- dice Momoko nerviosa

Brick y Momoko se van a afuera…

Se produce un silencio incómodo que Kaoru decide romper

-Cantan muy bien… chicos- Dice Kaoru

 _-_ Gracias- responden los dos chicos

-Boomer, am… ¿me acompañas afuera?- pregunta tímidamente Miyako

-Am… si vamos- dice Boomer

-Parece que los tortolos van a hacer amistades- dice de forma burlona Kaoru

Butch ríe un poco –No creo que quieran ser los únicos- dice de forma seductora Butch

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunta confundida Kaoru

Butch la lleva atrás de las gradas donde nadie los puede ver….

-¿Qué haces?- dice confundida Kaoru

-Algo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo- dice Butch para luego besar a Kaoru, ésta queda estática debido a la sorpresa, pero no tarda mucho en corresponder el beso, un beso apasionado y lleno de amor, donde sus lenguas se encuentran en una batalla por tener el control, sin embargo llegó el momento en el que la falta de aire se hizo presente

-Yo, yo no debí hacer eso- dijo alejándose Butch

-¿Por qué?- pregunta Kaoru confundida

-Porque… se que Mitch es tu novio- dice tristemente Butch

-Ahhhh…. ¿Viste cuando me beso?- Pregunta Kaoru, el chico solo se limita a asentir. –Fue una confusión de Mitch, yo ya le dije quien me gusta en realidad- dice Kaoru acercándose a Butch

-¿A si?- Pregunta Butch seductoramente –¿y se puede saber quién es ese alguien?- pregunta, Kaoru lo empuja contra la pared bruscamente y lo besa como si no hubiese un mañana, volviendo a empezar con aquel beso apasionado, demostrandose todo su amor. Kaoru se separa de Butch y apoya su frente en la de él

-Te… Amo- dice Kaoru con timidez

-Yo te Amo- responde Butch. –¿Me harías el honor de ser mi novia?- pregunta Butch

-Acepto… pero con una condición- dice sonriente Kaoru

-¿Y cual es la condición?- pregunta Butch

-Yo seré la novia- dice burlona Kaoru, y luego se dan un corto beso, vuelven a la pista y se ponen a bailar…

* * *

Con Brick y Momoko

Los chicos se encontraban sentados contra un árbol, a la luz de la luna…

-¿Y de qué querías hablar?- pregunta Momoko

-Creo que te diste cuenta a quien le dedique la canción… ¿verdad?- pregunta sonrojado Brick

-Supongo…- dice con timidez Momoko

-¿Y que piensas, sobre mi confesión?- pregunta mirándola a los ojos Brick

-Yo creo que…- hace una pausa para luego abalanzarse sobre Brick y besarlo, él queda sorprendido pero no tarda en corresponder, tanto tiempo deseando probar esos labios rosados y carnosos, deseoso de ellos Brick profundiza mas el beso, disfrutando de aquella cálida sensación de sus labios.

-Creí que… no ibas a corresponder mis sentimientos- dice Brick

-Yo siempre te quise, pero pensé que nunca te darías cuenta- dice sonrojada Momoko

Brick al darse cuenta en la posición que estaban se puso rojo (era una posición comprometedora) –Am…. Momo, creo que deberías de salir de arriba mio- dice muy sonrojado Brick

-¿Eh?- dice Momoko y luego se levanta rápidamente al darse cuenta de su posición –L-l-lo siento- dice muy sonrojada Momoko

-No importa, por lo menos puedo notar tu belleza cuando te sonrojas- dice Brick girándole el rostro a Momoko para quedar frente a frente

-Te amo Brick- dice Momoko

-Y yo a ti mi Momoko- dice Brick y se dan un pequeño beso, luego Brick abraza por atrás a Momoko y ella apoya su cabeza en su hombro, disfrutando de la magnífica luna

* * *

Con Boomer y Miyako

Miyako estaba contra la pared del gimnasio y Boomer frente a ella

-Boomer yo…- dice Miyako sonrojada

-Tu….- dice Boomer haciéndole señas con las manos para que siguiera hablando

-Yo quiero agradecerte por la canción- dice con el rostro bajo Miyako

-Am…. No tienes que agradecer, lo hice de corazón- dice Boomer levantándole el rostro a Miyako, luego se acerca a ella y la besa, Miyako no tardo en reaccionar y le corresponde al beso, disfrutando el momento, sus besos eran tan dulces que le erizaban la piel, y eso le gustaba, Miyako enredo sus delgados dedos entre los pelos de Boomer y profundizó el beso, llevándolo a un siguiente nivel, y éste le siguió el juego atrayéndola más hacia el con el brazo en su cintura.

-Eso fue hermoso- dice Miyako muy feliz

-Que bueno que pueda firmar en tus labios, que tú eres mía- dice seductoramente Boomer

-Yo siempre fui tuya, nada mas que no te habías dado cuenta- dice desafiante Miyako

-¿Y como puedo compensar mi mal comportamiento al no darme cuenta que te gustaba?- pregunta arrinconando a Miyako contra la pared

-Amm…- dice ella sonrojada -creo que con solo acorralarme… no servirá- dice Miyako juguetona

-entonces esto lo completará…- Boomer agarra la cintura de Miyako y la besa, ella le corresponde nuevamente, pero esta vez fue un beso dulce, lleno de amor, cuando el aire reclama su lugar, ambos se separan un poco pero quedan abrazados

-Boomer…- dice Miyako sin soltarse del abrazo

-¿Si?- dice Boomer abrazando a Miyako

-Eres mi persona favorita, por eso te amo- dice muy feliz Miyako

-Y tu eres la mía, y por eso te amo- dice él, se miraron y se dieron un corto beso, para luego seguir abrazándose bajo la luz de la luna.

¿Fin?

 **¿Qué tal?, bueno este fic lo reescribí mas bien para arreglar faltas ortográficas y cambie un poco el tema de los besos, decidí hacer esto, debido a que en un reviws un usuario me dijo los errores que tenia, ¡y se lo agradezco un montón!, cuando volví a leer la historia, no podía creer que la haya subido con tantos errores, no... perdón HORRORES de ortografía, de seguro todavía me queda algún que otro error, pero trate de solucionar lo mejor que podía ésta historia.**

 **Bien como ya escribí anteriormente, si quieren ver los vestidos de las chicas, escríbanme por Inbox y yo les envío el link.**

 **Los chicos tienen 18 y NO son hermanos**

 **Las chicas tienen 17 y NO son hermanas**

 **También les quiero comentar, que estoy trabajando en una pequeña historia, se me ocurrio viendo la novela de Cris Morena se llama Aliados, la recomiendo es muy buena, y bueno dentro de poco la estaré subiendo y espero que les guste**

 **Desde ya Gracias y saludos de MikuLove34**


End file.
